The embodiments described herein relate to a detector panel and an X-ray imaging apparatus, and more particularly to a portable detector panel having an X-ray detector assembly housed in a case, and an X-ray imaging apparatus using such detector panel.
As a type of X-ray imaging apparatuses, there are mobile imaging apparatuses. The X-ray imaging apparatus of this type is composed of a movable system console and a portable detector panel. The system console includes an X-ray irradiator and a control circuit, while the detector panel is composed of an X-ray detector assembly and an X-ray transmissive flat case.
The X-ray imaging apparatus is carried to a hospital room of a patient for carrying out radiography. The radiography is carried out in the hospital room in such a manner that the detector panel is put on a part of the patient to be imaged, and an X-ray is irradiated from the opposite side. The X-ray signal detected by the detector panel is transmitted to the system console with wire or wirelessly (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-336227 (paragraph numbers 0017 to 0020, FIG. 1)).
The X-ray detector assembly includes an X-ray detector including a two-dimensional array of X-ray detecting elements that convert the incident X-ray into an electrical signal, a support substrate, an interface circuit, and a flexible circuit board that connects the X-ray detector and the interface circuit.
The two-dimensional array of the X-ray detecting elements is mounted to the surface of the support substrate, the interface circuit is mounted to the back surface of the support substrate, and the flexible circuit is mounted from the surface of the support substrate to the back surface.
The X-ray detector described above is rigidly fixed to the inner bottom wall of the case via a spacer made of an appropriate hard material, or fixed through a cushion that is made of a soft material and arranged below the spacer for absorbing impact (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,700,126 (columns 3 to 5, FIG. 4)).